Of Explosions, Animal Genes and Troubled Teens
by moonshine86
Summary: AU. One-shot. Sakura was finally going to confess to her childhood neighbour, Sasuke! Throw in an explosion, animal genes and all other things that get in her way. And what are the Akatsuki planning? Rated T just to be safe.


**Of Explosions, Animal Genes and Troubled Teens**

**Title: **Of Explosions, Animal Genes and Troubled Teens

**Pairings: **Sasusaku

**Summary: **AU. Sakura was finally going to confess to her childhood neighbour, Sasuke! Throw in an explosion, animal genes and all other things that get in her way. And what's plan cat-dog?

**Words: **2181 words

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…

**

* * *

**

'Today's the day,' Sakura thought silently, eyes still closed. She lay in bed, wishing she could never leave her comfy bed. She sighed at what she would have to do. The pink-haired female had blamed it on Ino. Leave it to her best friend to convince her to confess to Sasuke. On Valentine's Day no less!!

Sakura sighed as her thoughts drifted to the raven-haired male. Sasuke Uchiha. He had been her neighbour since she was 5 years old. They were the best of friends, up until a few months ago. That was around the time she saw him more than a friend. They had gotten closer, but somewhere around then, it had become somewhat awkward. He still walked her to school, though she couldn't exactly look him straight in the eye.

As she was remembering her memories with Sasuke, there was suddenly an explosion! It was so strong she was knocked out of bed, her comfortable, soft, warm bed. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling dizzy. Her butt hurt so much and her head was aching. She slowly got up and leaned on her bed.

"Sakura!! Get ready for school!" Her mother called out.

"Hai!" She answered, as she went to her bathroom. She began to scratch her cat ears and her tail was sneaking its way around her legs…

'_Wait, cat ears, cat tail, I don't remember having these?!' _She thought frantically. She pulled her tail and let me say, it hurt… a lot…

"OKAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

**

* * *

**

"—it seems that Orochimaru and Kabuto have done it again. Everyone within a 30 kilometer radius of their laboratory seems to be effected. Our sources say Orochimaru and Kabuto were experimenting on animal genes, but something went wrong. They'd like to apologize to the victims of the explosion. It looks as if their genes have been merged with the animal genes. Orochimaru and Kabuto are currently working on the antidote and once again apologize for the inconvenience. Now, on—," Sakura's mother had closed the television and looked at her family seriously.

"Okaa-chan, I can't go to school like this," Sakura emphasized by pointing at her outfit. Her cat-tail was sticking out of her skirt and her cat ears were flopped down. In other words, she absolutely adorable!!!

"I agree Okaa-chan, I don't think imouto should go out like that, and neither should I," Sasori said looking at his outfit. He had floppy rabbit ears and fluffy tail that was noticeable right between where his shirt should be tucked into his trousers.

Their mother gave them a hard look before hugging them tightly. "Ahh!!!! My children are so cute like this! Of course you should go to school! Isn't it Valentine's Day! Go to school, right, honey?" She asked their father.

"Of Course!" He grinned. "Now, off with you kids!" He shooed them off. "Oh, Sakura, don't forget to bring home a certain dark-haired boyfriend!!" Sakura's mother called out. Sakura just groaned and blushed as she ran out.

**

* * *

**

Sakura ran to school hoping to not bump into Sasuke. It would be embarrassing to try confessing in the predicament she was in. She quickly sat in her seat when she arrived at her class and put her head in her arms.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!!" Someone screamed in her ear, causing her to fall off her chair.

"NARUTO, WHY I OT—Wait, you too?" Sakura asked, taking a good look at Naruto. His whiskers were not marks anymore, they were real and a fox's tail was present curling and moving behind him.

"Oh cool! Sakura-chan's a cat! Hahaha, I thought I was the only one!!" Naruto laughed.

"You idiot, didn't you listen to the news?! It was Orochimaru and Kabuto _again_…" She sighed.

Soon, more of her friends showed up. A lot of them were affected because they lived near each other. It went like this:-

Hinata was half mouse.

Neji had a monkey's tail.

Shikamaru had the tails and antlers like a deer.

Ino had a pig tail and ears.

And lastly, Tenten had cute ears and a squirrel tail.

The others were absolutely lucky that they didn't live in the 30 kilometer radius or were out during the explosion. Now, that left Sasuke. Sakura began to wonder where he was.

"So, forehead girl, you're confessing to the ice cube today, right?" Ino asked. Said girl blushed a deep red rivaling a tomato.

"I-I don't know, Ino. I mean, look at the state I'm in."

"Nonsense, you look absolutely cute! He wouldn't reject you!" The blonde said.

"Huh? Sakura-chan's going to confess? To who??" Naruto asked.

"Butt out, Naruto," Ino said.

"Whatever, I wonder where teme is?!" Just as the question left his mouth, the classroom door was roughly opened. And there, standing in all his glory, was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Surrounding him was a dark aura. He looked even more menacing with his dog ears and tail.

Poor Sasuke, he was already frustrated that Sakura was avoiding him and didn't wait for him earlier and now, with the extra problem of animal genes, it just made him angry. Damn Orochimaru and Kabuto. He had had enough of Sakura avoiding him and walked to her desk. He dropped his bag on her desk, gaining her attention and ignoring a comment from Kiba on how 'cute' a dog he was.

"Sakura, I have had enough of you ignoring me!" He growled out, but to his dismay, in her place was just a puff of smoke where she used to sit.

**

* * *

**

'_That was close!'_ Sakura thought to herself. _'Why'd I run? I was supposed to apologize and confess!!'_

'**Maybe 'cause you're a cat and he's a dog?'** The voice in her head suggested.

"That's it," Sakura cried out, "animal instincts!" She laughed quietly to herself, until she heard someone chuckling with her. She quickly turned around to find two people blocking her view. Curse her shortness. She slowly lifted her head to see a blonde teen that had hair that looked like Ino's and a raven-haired teen with an orange swirl mask on his face. They looked somewhat familiar….

"You look cuter than how Sasori explained, Sakura-chan, yeah," The blonde chuckled. That's when it clicked. These two were her brother's friends from their group, the Akatsuki!

"Uhuh, Sakura-chan looks pretty! Tobi's a good boy, right?"

Sakura looked horrified. Were they trying to flirt with her or something?

"Hey, how 'bout we ditch this place and go get us some chocolate. It Valentine's, yeah?" Deidara asked. If it was possible, Sakura looked even more horrified.

Suddenly, the trio could feel an evil aura coming their way. At the end of the corridor, stood a raven-haired male, dog ears and all. The young Uchiha stomped his way to Sakura and grabbed her wrist. He then glared at the two Akatsuki members.

"She's busy," He told the two and dragged Sakura to who-knows-where.

After the couple disappeared, Deidara took out a walkie-talkie; while Tobi was running around saying he was a good boy. Deidara pressed a button and said, "Plan Cat-Dog, phase one: Complete, over, yeah."

"Good, now phase two is in action," said a voice through the black communicating device. "And no, Deidara, you are not allowed to date my sister, over," Sasori said over the device.

"Aww man~~~… Over, yeah."

**

* * *

**

Sakura was forcefully dragged by a menacing looking Sasuke to the closest room he could find; in this case, it was the chemistry room.

He shut the door and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, it seems that we need to have a little talk."

-

-

-

~Meanwhile, outside the chemistry room~

Sasori and Itachi **(A/N: Did I mention he's got the weasel genes? Yeah, so he's half weasel… Lol XD)** were outside the chemistry room. They looked at each other, before Itachi locked the door. They then sat on the ground.

"Plan Cat-Dog, phase two: Complete," Itachi said.

Then there was silence between them, until Sasori broke it. "So, you think we'll turn out brother in-laws?" **(A/N: Couldn't help myself here…) **

-

-

-

~Back to the chemistry room~

"Sasuke/Sakura, there's something I have to tell you something…" They both said at the same time. They looked at each other but when their eyes met, both looked the other direction as they both blushed.

"You go first," Sasuke said.

"Uh, well… umm, um…" Sakura stuttered as she looked around the room frantically. Animal instincts kicking in, she ran to the door, only to find that it wouldn't budge. Sasuke came after her with a frown. Sakura ran from him as he chased her around the room.

"Why are you running from me?" Sasuke asked the cat girl with a scowl.

"FYI, I'm a cat and you're a dog! And you've got this dark aura with that scary scowl on your face!" Sakura replied.

"Whose fault do you think it is that I've got that dark aura and scowl?" He asked.

"Me?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Exactly, first you're ignoring me, then, on Valentine's when I was gonna give you chocolates you didn't even wait for me!!!" He shouted, realizing a minute too late that he blurted something he shouldn't have.

"…You were going to give me chocolates?"

"…It is Valentine's…" He mumbled softly. He then took something out from his bag, which he had carried with him from class. It was a red ribbon wrapped box, supposedly filled with chocolates.

"Here." He said, handing it to her.

"Sasuke-kun… Thank you!!" She beamed happily at him, hugging him awkwardly. Then, her smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" the dog boy asked in concern. "You don't like the chocolates?"

Sakura shook her head and pouted, "It's not that, but I didn't get you anything for V-day!"

Sasuke involuntarily twitched. Sakura was just so damned cute as a cat. "It's fine as long as you don't ignore me anymore. You know more than anyone how much of an attention seeker I can be," Sasuke chuckled. She just nodded in agreement. "Anyway Sakura, I've been meaning to tell you this for months already but I don't know how, but now I do. Sakura, I lo—,"

"Before you say anything, I want to go first Sasuke-kun. First, I'd like to say sorry for ignoring you. And secondly, I love you very much, Sasuke-kun. Wait, no; I'm practically in love with you. You don't know how long I've wanted to say that," She ended her little speech with a bright smile. Sakura didn't know where she got the confidence to say that, but she did. It probably came from the cat genes.

Sasuke was speechless. The words that came out of her mouth were the things he'd dreamt of for so long. Hearing them from the girl he loved in reality was too much for him. He stood there dumbstruck for what seemed like hours but was actually a mere few minutes. After he came back to his senses, he showed her a true smile. Now, that had left her blushing.

"I love you too, Sakura," He said slowly.

"You only love me? You're not _in_ love with me? That's so mean Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pretended to fake cry.

"What's the difference anyway?" He asked, scowling again.

"You can love anyone; say Naruto, Shikamaru or Ino. But you can only be _in_ love with one person, the person who is your soul mate, your partner, your other half!!" Sakura was so caught up in her explanation that she didn't realize Sasuke had come closer to her.

"Well, I'm sorry, let me correct my mistake. Apparently, I'm in love with a Sakura Haruno," Sasuke whispered seductively in her ear.

Sakura squeaked, before running off again.

"Oi! Come back here!" Sasuke said, while running after the pink-haired female cat.

"I can't, the cat genes are kicking in! Stop chasing me!!" She cried out.

"Never!" He growled. "Sakura Haruno, come back here so I can ask you to be my girlfriend!"

"You can always ask me from there, and I'll be over here!"

"Aa. If you're not coming here, I'm going there!"

"Noooo!! Hahaha, stop that Sasuke-kun! I'm ticklish!" Sakura was giggling and laughing as Sasuke, who finally caught her was currently on top of her tickling her away. "Sakura Haruno, will you be my girlfriend?" He demanded.

"Yes, yes, just stop tickling me!!" She giggled.

"Hn. Promise you won't run?"

"Yes! Yes!!"

So, the day ended peacefully, with a new couple born, some beaten up Akatsuki members courtesy of Sasuke and Sakura and lots of chocolates. Everyone had taken the antidote for the animal gene madness from Orochimaru and Kabuto. Sakura brought Sasuke home for dinner and Mrs. Haruno was delighted. They all lived happily ever after for a week. Yes, a week. The next week, another explosion occurred, thanks to Orochimaru and Kabuto… again. Only this time, the explosion consisted of plant genes. **(A/N: Are there such things as plant genes? Sorry, if there's no such thing. I just write stuff to make it fit with the story)**

**THE END**

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Cliche, even? Well anyway, this one goes out to those who patiently waited for the 2nd chapter of the 'When a Gangster Marries an Assassin' story. Hope you all like the story!! Please read and review.**

**-Peace out, moonshine86.**


End file.
